


multi-fandom sick/hurt fics

by BooksAmeliaD (orphan_account)



Category: Before You Exit (Band), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BooksAmeliaD
Summary: stories of characters getting sick and/or hurt. Requests are welcome.





	1. supernatural

Sam had a headache, to put it simply. A full-blown headache that made it so that every time he moved, it felt like a punch to the head.

And, to make matters worse, he was supposed to be reading for a new hunt, not laying his head down and crying like a little bitch, as their father would say.

And, let me just tell you, it hurt when Dean came into the room, saying things about a new hunt and a ghost and all this other crap that Sam did not give a shit about right now in a loud voice, just worsening Sams' headache.

When Dean asked some question (and between you and me, all he heard was Sammy) about him, he just nodded, and apparently that was enough to shut Dean up and get him out of the room.

Now, all he has to do is grab a trash can, put it beside his bed, and just try to sleep off the headache.

But then Dean comes running into the room, screaming that they need to get out of the room or they would be injured, because that's what Castiel said.

So he groans and mumbles a "Fuck you." to Dean as he walks past him, going towards the door and out to the impala.

He goes and lays down in the impala, his big frame making it hard to lay comfortably. The car seems much smaller than usual, but he tries to go to sleep so that he doesn't feel any pain.

He pulls the cover from the floor over him, covering up to his mouth.

**•••••• •••••• ••••••**

Deans kinda surprised when he gets into the car and sees Sam curled up in the backseat, asleep.

He didn't expect Sam to be asleep so fast, y'know?

Wait, you don't hunt monsters unless you're the police or FBI and are hunting human monsters, but you probably aren't.

Ignore that last part.

He just shrugs and gets into the driver seat, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

He turns some music on, from some new bands he found and wants to try out.

_This is gospel_

_For the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

"Turn Brendon! At The Disco down or so Chuck help me I will hurt you." Sam grumbled from the back, his voice muffled by the cover over his mouth.

Dean didn't answer, but you could hear the music turn down.


	2. before you exit

"Connor! Where are you?"

"We know you're in the house!"

"Riley, he could be in his room idiot."

"Oh yeah."

They opened the door to Connors room, looking around.

"G-go a-away."

They heard Connor say from his bed, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Dammit." Toby swore as he walked to Connors bed, sitting on the edge of it as Connor coughed, feeling like puking. Riley joined him, getting under the covers with Connor and laying with him, helping him.

"You okay?" Riley softly asked as Connor scooted closer to him, shaking his head no. He didn't have a shirt or pants on, feeling too hot with them on.

"Do you feel like puking?" Toby asked as he put a hand on Connors forehead.

Connor shrugged.

"He has a fever." Toby said to Riley.


	3. star trek alt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have a second part if people want it

Chekov was sick.

And not normal sick, where you have a headache but you can deal with it so you go to work with it still, but bad sick, where every muscle aches and it _hurts_ to move but he feels the need to throw up but can't move and he's hot and cold.

Well, at least by his definition of sickness.

He groans when he wakes up because he's got the fucking sickness somehow, just like he does around this time of year.

And for fucks sake, they're in _space_! How can he get it here?

Well, there are ways, like it could be in his blo-

Anyways, he can't go to work because he can't even move.

Besides, no one will come to ask what's wrong, because he had called in today to just work on stuff in his room.

So, no one will come knocking, asking what's wrong.


	4. supernatural

Smash.

That's 7 years of bad luck.

Smash.

That's 7 more years of bad luck.

Smash smash.

14 years.

Smash.

7.

Smash smash.

14.

Smash smash smash.

21.

It never ends.

He never stops hearing thuds against wood, shattering of glass, the cries as the bar rips his skin and blood drops down it, the cries as he trips and brings his palms onto the floor, slicing his hand open as the bar clatters down beside him.

He never stops getting back up, gripping the crowbar in his hand as he brings it down on yet another mirror, shattering one in the thousands in the house, destroying a key to his death.

Once, he turned and Mary was in the mirror, staring at him, so he brought he bar down, destroying it, excitement running through him as he thinks _I killed Bloody Mary!_

But he hears Mary's laughter, cackle, come from all directions, from every mirror, and dread courses through his body, knocking the excitement out, filling him with the one emotion as he grips the crowbar and raises it high, then smashes it onto yet another mirror, starting the vicious cycle filled with pain and blood and cuts and screams and cries over and over again.

He never stops smashing them, the sound of shattering filling the air.

• • •

Sam can't stand to hear Asia in the car anymore.

Sam can't hear the word Tuesday without feeling sick.

He can't stand to be in a hotel on Tuesdays either. They have to be in the impala, moving, with no one close to restart the day.

He can't stand to hear _heat of the moment_ together, even if they aren't talking about the song.

He can't wake up in the morning without thinking _Is Dean alive? Did he die yesterday?_

If there is a case in that town, they will not go to it. Not now, not ever.

If there is a case about a mystery spot, they don't do it.

Dean never got why they didn't do certain cases, never brought it up.

• • •

Sam cried in that room.

He leaned over Deans body and cried, blood soaking his shirt and pants, covering his hands as he hugged Dean, like he could save him.

Like he could reverse what Lilith did.

Like Ruby could come and reverse it, bringing Dean back from Hell.

Like she could stop him from hearing Dean screaming his name.

**• • •**

He feels so much pain in the panic room, being tortured in his head as he comes down from the demon blood.

As he gets tortured in his own mind, blood pouring out as he screams, feeling bones breaking and bones dislocating, making him unable to get the water and untie himself, until the next person comes, torturing him, screwing him over, destroying his mind.

And he knows Dean and Bobby can hear him, so he tries to be quiet, but they don't want him to be quiet so they dig harder, cut deeper, and he screams louder, louder than before.

And when he stops making noise, being flung around the room and Dean and Bobby pull him down, he keeps screaming in his mind, his younger self with yellow eyes staring at him, repeating the same words over and over as Dean keeps saying Sam doesn't deserve to be his brother since he's a monster. Sam starts screaming in real life as Dean and Bobby tie him down, as Dean and Bobby shut the door, as they start over again, blood spilling into the floor and staining it, marking the floor that he was tortured there, that people bested him there.

That he was weaker than his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //612 words and there will be a second part but I need more things with Sam being hurt or sacrificing himself for Dean or other stuff. Please and thank you.


End file.
